Lips of an Angel
by ShewolfAngelus
Summary: Sequel to "In a Time of Dying". Brooke and Van Helsing work together to stop a coven of dangerous witches from raising the dead. A major decision might change her life forever as an old friend happens to be in town.
1. Chapter 1: Something Wicked

Chapter 1: Something Wicked This Way Comes

The sun shined through the stained glass windows onto the two sleeping figures- monster hunters. Brooke remained under the covers curled up against Van Helsing. A knock from Father Frances caused them to stir.

"More than likely it's for you," she mumbled.

He sighed and put some clothes on before answering the door.

Father Francis gave him a look of disgust, "Cardinal Jinette needs a word with you two in the main room."

Gabriel thanked him and shut the door. "Time to get up…sounds like a mission. About damn time too…not that I don't like time off- It's just-"

"You'd rather be kicking evil's ass..." she finished his thought as she got up.

Gabriel turned to her and smiled, she was something. It surprised him that the Holy Order was going to let them hunt together again. He tried not to question their decision.

When they got downstairs a large map of England hanged. Candles dimly lit the room as Brooke led the way. This would be their first mission since losing Carl…of course Brooke couldn't remember it and she only knew what he told her…which wasn't much. Brooke only knew that she was attacked by a demon while on a mission.

"As you can see, the two of you will be traveling to England. The Holy Order is concerned about a coven of powerful witches meeting in secret under ground; they call themselves the Coven of the Celestial. A source tells us they're planning to raise the dead with their powers of necromancy. Their power is much too great and dangerous. You must destroy the coven. Do not underestimate them. It will be a difficult task, but I trust you two can handle the situation…" Cardinal Jinette handed Van Helsing a folder. "Look over it on the way there…it's everything you need. Weapons are securely loaded for you. Good luck."

Gabriel took the folder and nodded. He walked with Brooke, "witches…I hate witches. I wonder what they think they'll achieve by raising the dead."

She shrugged, "who knows...maybe they're lonely or trying to start a living dead army?"

He laughed and pulled her close to him, "this should be a short mission. Maybe we'll stay in England for a few extra days?"

"Perhaps. I think you're being a bit cocky Mr. Van Helsing. I have a feeling those witches are going to have their way with you. You know there is a reason The Holy Order is sending us."

Van Helsing led the way down the front steps and to a carriage that awaited them. He was feeling a bit cocky about this mission- this was nothing compared to vampires, werewolves, and demons. Part of him wondered how this mission was going to go with Brooke as his new partner. The monster hunter already missed his former partner- mostly because he felt a lot less anxious. Being around Brooke did that to him…he had other things in mind beside the mission.

"I suggest an undercover approach. I can get on the inside and find out who our real targets are. Usually with covens there are only two or three witches that really know their magick. No sense in taking innocent lives. Don't you agree?"

She looked at him and it didn't seem like he was paying any attention to her.

"Gabriel!" she elbowed him in the side. "Are you listening to me?"

He mumbled something then cleared his throat, "you're not going undercover. They'll never believe you. It's best we spy from afar and take them down separately. Boss says he wants all of them dead…but you're right, some of these witches probably have no clue about what's going on."

Once aboard the train the two hunters unpacked a few things to start planning. A map was spread out on a table with different colored markers on certain locations.

"The entrance is here…a forest right there and what looks to be a road over here. If we plant ourselves here and here using the forest as our cover…we can see them coming and going. The problem is we have no way of figuring out who our dead raising high priestess is," he sighed in frustration and took a seat.

"Exactly, if we get the wrong one not only will they come after us, but…well I guess there is no 'but'. They'll come after us Gabriel and you don't want piss off these kinds of witches…"

Brooke looked at Van Helsing curiously. It had been some four years since he found her cheating on him one night. During that time they hadn't spoken until she woke up at the Vatican, at least that's what she remembered. She remembered that night vividly: his expression was of heartbreak and anger, but he didn't react- he calmly left the room. Brooke was madly in love with Gabriel, and the vampire caught her by a surprise…and he might have even seduced her with his abilities. After that incident she was just thankful to not be terminated, so that was why she couldn't understand why Van Helsing was acting different towards her. His excuse was that he was 'over it' and 'ready to work things out and try again.' That didn't sound the Gabriel she knew.

Silence filled the cabin as Gabriel considered her point.

"How come I don't remember going on a mission before waking up at the Vatican?" she boldly asked. "You said I was attacked by a demon, but I don't remember even being assigned the case."

Gabriel was a bit blindsided by her random question. A part of him expected her to ask about it since she rarely let things like that go unnoticed. He wondered if he should tell her the truth…Francis had specifically warned him not to tell her anything. According to him it wouldn't do any good to remind her of the pain she went through.

"They said you hit your head pretty bad. It wasn't until you woke up that they realized you had some memory loss. I don't know what the mission was about- you know how tight lipped they are about them. We can try asking someone when we get back…" he stood up and lightly touched her face. Van Helsing hoped that by then she would have forgotten about it.

Brooke nodded and closed her eyes as he touched her, "we're doing this my way…Please. It's the only way to be sure; you have to trust me."

Gabriel pulled his hand away, "I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2: So Mote it Be

Chapter 2: So Mote it Be

"We are gathering today because a new threat is approaching. Sisters, now is the time we will face our greatest enemies. There are those that wish to hunt and kill us for what we can do…what we can achieve together. We have seen a dark figure which possesses no humanity, a man in the form of a deceptive angel, and a woman who will pretend to be one of us in order to achieve information."

As the high priestess announced these claims the others gasped in shock and confusion. Never had someone desired to harm them, but that of course was before they started to practice dark magick. Hungry for more power- the coven weeded out those that weren't loyal to the new cause. Now, nothing would stop them from achieving ultimate power…ultimate revenge against those that burned their kind at the stake. At least…that's what she told them. Jezebel wanted more than that! She wanted the world at her feet, and only her feet. She was drunk with the power she had and this dark figure would provide her with more.

"Be not alarmed!" she tried to calm them. "We will welcome this woman into our coven, but we will strike back. Let them destroy themselves…it will be far more entertaining," Jezebel grinned. "Tonight we celebrate…bring him in!" she called out.

Two women brought in a severely weakened vampire with silver chains binding him. The vampire had been forced awake during the daylight hours and looked severely drained of energy.

"Lay him down on the stone," she instructed.

Jezebel went back to her spellbook and started the ritual. She pronounced the spell in Latin and the others knew exactly what she was saying:

"Mother Hecate…we bring to you a man who lives, yet is dead to this world. Let his darkness excrete from his body…let me be its newest vessel!"

There were some other words spoken, but they had no clue what they meant. Then the magick began to take shape. A large black cloud escaped from the vampire's mouth and attacked their high priestess...entering through her mouth. Once it was gone the vampire collapsed on the ground, and as did Jezebel.

When she woke her eyes were red, like blood. She grabbed the vampire by the neck and staked him through the heart. He was dead.

"Take him to the forest…we'll play him when our new friend arrives."

The women nodded and carried the dead body to the surface and dragged him to the forest.

Jezebel never felt so invincible in her life. "It's greater than anything I could ever imagine, sister."

Lila smiled, "see? The vampire holds the key to immortality and strength. We can use our power to extract it without the obvious limitations of becoming a vampire. Jezebel, this dark one you speak of? It's another vampire isn't it?"

She nodded, "Yes, he's discovered our plans and I think we may have killed some friends of his. I'm not worried about him- but I am worried about the hunter…Gabriel Van Helsing. Listen to me Lila, I want you to take this book and go into hiding. If anything were to happen to me, you can keep going."

"How could anything happen to you? You're slowly gaining the immortality of a vampire. Nothing could happen to you!" Her sister was distraught.

"That's not true and you know it. Don't be naïve Lila. If all goes to plan and something does happen to me, you will be able to bring me back. Now isn't that right?"

The witches grinned from ear to ear as their scheme was working perfectly.

"I will do as you ask," she took the book and gave her sister a hug before going to town.

Once Lila was gone, Jezebel made more preparations for the arrival of the hunters. She briefed each and every one of her witches in what to say and how to act around their foreseen mole.

"Meeka, I want you to befriend her. Pretend to be unaware of what's really going on. Tell her you were abducted from your family. Make it sound convincing. I need you to gain her trust. This is an important task and I know you won't let me down," Jezebel put a hand on her shoulder.

The young woman, perhaps a little over thirteen, nodded her head and remained coy around the high priestess.

"They will arrive tomorrow night. Meeka, I also want you to discover any weaknesses she has, you know what to do. And Sarah!" she called out to the other girl. "Sarah, I'm placing you in charge of the monster hunter. Use the ball and see what sort of weaknesses he holds. As for me…I'm going to see about this vampire that's lurking around."

Jezebel instantly transformed herself into a bat and flew out of the underground bunker. She flew around and spotted the vampire in the nearby village. Once she landed, the witch transformed again back into a person. She calmly walked into the same tavern she spotted him entering.

Vampires were typically solitary creatures and to see them entering a busy tavern meant only that they were hunting. She walked inside and to her surprise she saw….he had friends. Jezebel looked on curiously as people were waiting for this vampire's arrival. From what she could tell they were human…as they drank beer and the vampire only pretended to drink.

It almost made her laugh when they started to play a round of darts. What made this vampire befriend humans? Why wasn't he feeding on them? It was natural instinct!

Then she caught a name: Dryden

Jezebel left the tavern having his information…now she was even more curious as to why this vampire was working to stop her.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Moon Rising

Chapter 3: Dark Moon Rising

"I look ridiculous…you expect me to walk in there wearing this?" Brooke emerged from the bed area wearing a worn out gown with sowed on patches…it smelled like its former owner died wearing it.

"You're right…let me fix it," Van Helsing grabbed the sleeve and tore it, and grabbed the bottom hem and tore it up to her thigh.

"Thanks…I think," she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Now...tangle your hair a bit and you'll fit in fine. We need you to look like you've been on the road a while. They only meet at night, so during the day you can meet me at the cabin."

Brooke raised a brow, "What do you think they do during the day?"

"They work...Most don't marry, so they have to work for income. You won't be missing anything."

"And what are you going to do at night while I'm with them?" She started to toss her hair to make it look messy.

"Go into town…see if they've noticed anything strange happening. Perhaps the town hates them just as much as the Holy Order does." Van Helsing wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her around, "you know enough Latin to get by, but remember…if you think they're having doubts- get out of there as quickly as you can. If your cover is blown then we stand no chance against them."

She held his cheeks and kissed his lips, "what would I do without you? And don't you dare answer that," Brooke smiled.

The train came to a stop and together they loaded their bags on a carriage that then transported them to the docks. They needed to take a cargo ship to England.

"I'm already getting strange looks from some of the other passengers. If I didn't know better- I'd say they think I'm your slave," a laugh escaped her.

Van Helsing wasn't amused. "Stay close to me. Once we get to England I'll take you as close as I can, and then you'll be on your own to the village. I'll take the horses and all our things to the cabin."

Brooke silently agreed. This was his part of the plan and once she was inside it was her rules. That's what she liked about this mission. Sometimes Van Helsing was controlling, but with this plan he didn't have a say. All of this made her wonder why the Holy Order would put them together. Van Helsing was not someone who worked well with others- especially if they had a leadership bone in their body. The monster hunter took orders from no one, so it was no wonder he worked so well with the Friar. Likewise, Brooke never had a partner. The last time she did it was with Van Helsing and they nearly failed.

He helped her off the horse once they had arrived in the little town of Alster.

"Remember, come find me at daybreak and be certain you're not followed. If they suspect...get the hell out of there. Carry just your knife, anything else would be too suspicious," he lectured.

"I know, I know, you're not my father on the first day of school, Van Helsing…I think you're forgetting I've done this sort of thing before."

She hid the knife between her breasts in the corset of her attire. Quickly she started to walk away from Gabriel and the two horses. She checked behind her to see he was already gone. Despite her big talk, Brooke was nervous as any. Posing as a witch could have a lot of consequences given the people around her. If anything strange started to happen once she got town- it would be her fault and they would hang her without a trial.

Brooke went to the barkeep and asked for a room. Reluctantly he gave her one and warned her of any funny business- in other words, don't practice your magick under my roof.

When she sat down at the bar she noticed a woman was looking at her from behind a support beam. The moment she turned around the young woman took off outside.

Lila ran outside and right into Jezebel.

"She's here! Just like you said she would be. Jezebel, she looks fierce and it's obvious she's trying to pass off as one of us," the young witch admitted.

"Good work. Now run along…Sarah, check to see if her hunter friend is anywhere nearby," the priestess ordered before entering the tavern.

When an older witch walked in, the huntress knew exactly who she was. This was the woman behind it all, they called her high priestess, but Brooke called her the alpha bitch. Already she could tell this woman had her eyes on her.

Jezebel took a seat next to the huntress, "you look new in town. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jezebel."

Brooke gave her a smile, "I'm Catherine. You can call me Cat for short, but not Kathy. I came here looking for a new start…my hobbies got me into trouble and I was chased out. I heard from a friend that this is a safe place."

"It sure is Catherine. I'd like you to visit some friends of mine, some of them have stories similar to yours. You see our numbers decrease as the panic spreads west." She put a hand on Brooke's shoulder and led them outside the tavern.

"I understand. But I hope you understand that I'm not a kitchen witch Jezebel…" Brooke warned the priestess. "I've done things that would scare most witches my age."

"I bet you have," she grinned at how elaborate the huntress was willing to go on her story. "I suspect you carry a book of shadows? A grimoire?"

Brooke reached into her bag and pulled out a book. It was given to her by the Holy Order as part of their information packet.

"Ah ha, very interesting…" the witch held the book and flipped through it and handed it back to her. Jezebel could tell it wasn't hers.

"I'd love to meet your friends."

"Of course! We're on our way to them right now. I hope you don't mind enclosed tight spaces. You see, in order for us to meet in safety…we had to make a place of our own that would remain unseen. It also bounds us to the earth, making our spells that much more powerful."

Brooke followed the witch out to the location she remembered from the map. She couldn't see Van Helsing, but she had a feeling he was watching her closely.

When the huntress was preoccupied by meeting the others, Jezebel took a sample of her hair she would be using later on.

There were more witches there than Brooke previously thought. This was going to make things even more dangerous…more eyes meant more potential problems. As she looked around she noticed a vampire was lying dead on a stone table.

"What's this?" she questioned with curiosity.

"Ah, you're in for a great surprise Cat. You see we caught this vampire lurking around our town the other night…looking for prey. Using our charms we lured him away and restrained him before killing him with a stake. Now the real magick begins." Jezebel turned to the others, "Everyone, gather in a circle around the table."

She asked them to focus their energy on the dead vampire. Jezebel spoke a really long incantation. Brooke could understand bits and pieces of it, but her mind was so busy translating that she couldn't gather the meaning…until the dead vampire started to twitch.

Once Jezebel stopped speaking, the dead vampire rose from the table. He felt his chest where the stake had gone through…he was healed. The creature felt his teeth….there were no fangs.

"I'm alive. I'm...human?" He spoke as he looked around at the witches.

Brooke's mouth dropped in shock as the former vampire stood confused and distraught.

So this was what the Holy Order was afraid of? It made no sense to her.


	4. Chapter 4: Lies and Deceit

Chapter 4: Lies and Deceit

Van Helsing watched closely as the witches reemerged from the underground lair. He noticed a man with them and found it strange. The hunter took mental notes as he looked around at the women.

Gabriel decided to go into town and see how things are. When he walked into the tavern he wasn't surprised at how busy the place was. As he walked around…He could sense him.

Vampire.

As he started to do a sweep he discovered not just a vampire, but a familiar face. Gabe cursed and started to decide as to whether or not he was going to tell Brooke about this. It made him wonder if the witches already knew he was in town. This was potentially dangerous and could ruin their whole cover. Van Helsing was now considering killing the vamp. before he caused any issues. Talking to him was out of the question.

When the vampire spotted him he looked even more pale- as if that was possible. Like any scared creature aware of death, he fled from the tavern. His friends were confused, but they could see Gabriel was close behind him with a hand in his pocket.

Dryden hadn't noticed the monster hunter enter…his guard was seriously off after taking up residence in the town for a while. He came on business, which was to take out some witches practicing necromancy. Other vampires had come into town seeking to kill the witches and none of them were ever seen again. Dryden knew he had to be smart about this and that meant studying them from a distance. In that time he had made friends…not typical of a vampire, but he was no typical vampire.

As he was being chased by Van Helsing he wondered if the monster hunter still had it out for him because of Brooke. Perhaps Gabe had information on Brooke? The vampire was always curious about her and still wished to reconnect with her. For now he was running for his life. Once he ran into the woods, the vampire had the ultimate advantage.

It didn't take long for Gabriel to lose track of the vampire. The hunter went back to the cabin and started to wait for Brooke's return. He didn't know what he was going to tell her about running into Dryden. It was inevitable that she would run into him soon. He threw a bottle across the room in anger and watched it smash.

Brooke left the circle as the sun was rising. The vampire the witches brought back to life was kept under tight lock even as he slept. They knew he was no longer a vampire, but the witches weren't ready to let him around loose during the day time.

She let herself into the cabin and found Van Helsing asleep with his hat down over his face and his feet up on a table as he sat in a wooden chair.

"Gabriel…wake-up," she yawned.

He shook himself awake and asked her how it went.

"How did it go? These witches are insane. They had a vampire with them...they starved him, deprived him of sleep and left him exposed in the sun. Not to mention they staked him in the heart."

He didn't see what was so wrong about that. "Sounds like they're doing our job for us."

She glared, "then they brought him to life. They brought him back from the dead, Gabriel…dead dead. He's not even a vampire anymore; he's a breathing, soul, heart beating body. Can that actually be done without consequences?"

Gabe took off his hat in utter shock and began pacing the room. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard! Why would witches want to bring vampires to life? This makes no sense. They can't honestly be the helping nurturing type…There has to be more to it Brooke."

"I know. I have yet to discover it though. But anyways, they seemed to buy my cover and I quickly caught the attention of their high priestess. I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up though. We need to work fast on this; I don't trust them Gabriel."

He stopped moving, "Alright…tonight we gather more information and the next night we'll make our move. I don't want to risk your safety."

"I'll be fine…but it seems like there's something else your concerned about. Did you find out anything?"

Van Helsing played it cool, "the town doesn't speak much about witches. I think they're oblivious to their practices. In a way it's good. I think. I'm just worried about your safety, that's all."

Brooke wasn't believing him...her partner saw something he didn't want to tell her. Van Helsing was always a bad liar.

"Alright, I'll be careful until we get this whole thing figured out." She left it at that knowing whatever he discovered she was gonna have to find out for herself.

"I'm getting some sleep. Wake me if you find anything important," she yawned and headed to the bedroom.

Brooke stripped down and got underneath her wool blanket before it started to rain outside the cabin. She faced the window that was covered with an old sheet that had many holes in it. These were not the worse conditions she had ever slept in.

The more she thought about it…these strange images were coming to the forefront of her mind.

Snow. Coldness. Dark. Pain.

Van Helsing stood in the doorway as he watched her twist and turn. She was shaking, but it wasn't even cold. He found himself unable to look away from her.

"Kaden..." she whispered in her sleep.

The name drew his attention closer to her. Did she just say Kaden? That name…that was the demon he asked to help them on their last mission. The mission Brooke should have no memory of.

Now he debated as to whether The Order should know about this. Could he trust them? And what exactly did they mean 'she was better off having no memory of it'? Van Helsing gave her his blanket knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anyways.

He returned to the table and started to sharpen an ax. Dryden was still a vampire and Van Helsing was planning accomplish both tasks at once. Rid of the vampire tonight and ride of the witches the next night. Sounded simple enough, but each task would be way more complicated than that.


	5. Chapter 5: Seeing Red

Chapter 5: Seeing Red

"Oh…how nice of you to join us again," Jezebel greeted Brooke when she arrived back out to the secret location.

The rest of the coven was already present. That night there was a new vampire in silver chains, but it was too dark for her to see his face.

"Couldn't resist I guess," she smiled and shrugged her shoulders before going inside. But first she took one last look to the forest where Van Helsing was watching.

Jezebel caught this look and told Sarah to take care of it. Meanwhile she held Meeka back and asked her what she discovered about their spy.

"Wasn't easy...but through the correct channels and meditation I was able to collect a lot. Her real name is Brooke and she's with The Holy Order. She's a trained assassin...a huntress. She was almost let go not long ago because of this vampire," Meeka pointed to the dark figure in chains. "He's the vampire from the tavern. They have affections for each other; isn't that ironic?"

"I knew Casper the friendly vampire would come in handy some moon. Great work…Tonight let's see how the hunter likes being the hunted. We will do everything as planned…when she begins to intervene, that is when you charm him," the high priestess ordered.

Meeka nodded and went down inside.

Jezebel looked towards Sarah, "toy with him…keep him busy so he doesn't ruin our fun."

Brooke looked around at the others….something wasn't right here. Everyone around her seemed nervous about something. She could see the former vampire tied up and gagged in the corner of the room. He didn't look so good either.

Then they brought him in. Dryden fought against his chains and demanded to know what was going on. When he saw Brooke he froze…it was the first time since his capture that he had shut up.

The witches followed his gaze and Brooke had the same reaction as him, but with a bit more shock. How…or even, why was he in this cursed town? She wanted to go near him, but he was guarded. They were planning to do to him what they did to the other vampire? Dryden would be human.

It was in these split moments that she thought about the possibility. If Dryden was human he could become a hunter…they could be together. Now she wasn't sure whether or not she was going to stop them.

They were watching her and she could feel their eyes on her. That was when she realized this wasn't just by chance…her cover was blown. Brooke made a run for the door, but she was detained quickly.

"Did you really think you could fool us Brooke? We saw you days before you got here. Now it just so happens you…a hunter…had past affections with this vampire. Is that true? That's pathetic…" Jezebel spat.

Brooke said nothing…she wouldn't admit to anything, but she hated herself for not being prepared. The only weapon she had on her was the small knife, but they had hold of her arms.

As they began the spell, something was different from last time. This was not how things were done to the last vampire. Dryden twisted and turned in his silver chains as the other witches backed away from him. The vampire flared his nostrils and eyes seemed glow in anticipation of something.

"What are you doing to him! Stop it!" she yelled and demanded to know.

The vampire roar with his fangs unsheathed. He looked at Brooke and broke free from the chains with ease before charging at her.

The witches were confused and some of them were already running for any cover they could find. Jezebel, on the other hand, was grinning ear to ear with excitement. This was exactly what she planned. That vampire was gonna kill her and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it.

It was visible in his eyes…the witches did something to Dryden to make him this way. Brooke managed to back up into a corner…nearly tripping over something on the floor. It was the dead body of the former vampire from the night before. Whatever they had done to him it had killed him.

Dryden grabbed her and used his psychic abilities to calm her. He looked at her curiously and grabbed her before pushing everyone else out of the way to leave.

Brooke was like a doll in his arms. She was aware of what was going on, but his ability soothed her fear. The vampire dragged her across the woods until they reached the cabin she had been sharing with Van Helsing. He broke the door down and threw Brooke onto the floor. Dryden wasted no time…moving at super human speed to pin her down.

"Dryden…listen to me...you have to stop! Control yourself. Please," she begged unable to move him. She tried to reach for her tiny knife put his hand prevented her.

The vampire leaned down and bit her throat. Brooke screamed for help…wondering where Gabriel was. Her thoughts were all over the place and different images were coming into focus. The pain was in her neck, but she was having memories of a horrible blackness elsewhere that was eating her alive. Brooke knew this was the end…her blood was feeding him and it would be only a matter of minutes before she passed out.

"Help me."

The vampire raised his head from her neck and looked into her eyes. He could smell her fear and see her pain. The blood lust was fading and he was starting to realize exactly what he had done. He bit his own wrist in urgency and held it to her mouth.

"No…no..." she refused weakly and turned her head away from.

If she drank from him now there would be consequences, and she couldn't live that life…she'd rather be dead.

"You'll die Brooke…drink it. I won't be able to live with myself if I know I killed you. Just do it!" he growled in anger and shoved his wrist to her mouth.

Tiny droplets of blood dripped down in her mouth. The taste of it was like honey…warm, sweet, honey. Brooke took hold of his wrist as she hungered for more. She drank like an alcoholic who hadn't a drink in days.

Dryden fell to the ground next to her and moved his arm away once she let go. He took hold of her and cuddled her like this own.

The huntress finally felt safe in his arms, but her eyes were wide open in thought. Brooke wondered where those images were coming from. Who was Kaden? And why was Van Helsing carrying her?

A moan escaped her as she relaxed back into Dryden.


	6. Chapter 6: Out for Blood

Chapter 6: Out for Blood

Van Helsing knew something was up when the witches stayed outside to talk after Brooke went inside. He had a weapon ready to use…two of them had already gone inside while another stayed.

The woman started to walk away and Gabriel followed her, and made sure not to lose sight of her. It was a good plan…till she seemed to vanish in thin air. Sarah was toying with the hunter and she knew just where to strike him. Her lips whispered the incantations over and over as she moved past the trees with ease. If anyone knew these woods…it was her.

Van Helsing felt a sharp pain in his head and he fell to the ground. He knew it was the witch…it had to be. Black dots were appearing over his eyes and no sooner had he lost his sight completely.

"I order you to stop this nonsense! I'm not here to hurt you!" he used his ears to pick up on her movements.

The young witch wasn't quitting that easy. Sarah grinned as she made him relive his most painful memories, starting with the most recent to the beginning.

They were so vivid to him…watching Brooke suffer in pain, seeing Carl's lifeless body, and seeing his werewolf form kill Anna. He growled in frustration and tried to move and act behind the dreadful visions that were meant to distract him. It made him wonder if this was how Brooke was remembering their last mission.

Meanwhile, Jezebel and the others were celebrating.

"We have the power now to take our revenge! This village will be ours by nightfall. No more hiding…no more lying! We will take all that is ours and none of them can stop us. Together we will unite…the Coven of the Celestial; darkness is our power…" Jezebel was motivating them as they stood eagerly.

The coven left the open field and headed to the village. For the most part everyone was asleep in their bed by that hour, but a few drunkards were still wandering in and out of the tavern.

"Ignatio!" Meeka shouted and the tavern started to catch flame.

The priestess smiled in approval and boarded up all the windows and prevented the tavern's doors from opening. No one would be able to escape the deadly and intense flames.

People were starting to wake from their beds and see the destruction taking place. It was sheer panic and confusion as they witnessed the witches torturing and killing innocent people. Although, the witches didn't deem these people as innocent, for they attacked men and women who had condemned others to death by accusing witchcraft was used on them.

The fire quickly spread to other houses and stores. It swept through the town and left nothing untouched.

Jezebel managed to find one familiar face in the crowd and pursued him. The man stumbled and ran towards a dirt trail away from the village. She calmly followed him at a brisk pace…before exhibiting super-human speeds that could only be compared to a vampire.

"Only the guilty run away, my dear. You took something from me a long time ago…I doubt you remember. You were still a judge then, and what did one young girl's death mean to you? I followed you here and I've been waiting for this moment."

The old man fell to the ground and looked at her while scooting backwards on the dirt. "I'm sorry! I don't know what you're talking about…you have the wrong man. I swear to you."

"NO!" she shouted back. "I was there when you sentenced her for a murder she did not commit! She was just a girl…and you had her burned. I watched my little girl cry for her mama. What kind of human does that? You, Judge Hammel, and you shall suffer the same pain my daughter felt."

The old man started to vaguely remember. She was a sweet child, but there was a lot of evidence against her in the case and even some witnesses. The child wouldn't admit to the crime, but others saw her working magic on a woman she was jealous of.

His feet started to get warm…his head was starting to sweat as well. The judge's eyes were focused on Jezebel's and he didn't move...he couldn't move…like a terrified rabbit.

A loud scream erupted from his lungs as his feet caught fire. The intense flames traveled up his pants. Burning flesh could be smelled all around him as his clothes burned into his skin. It didn't take long before he collapsed onto the ground. Within minutes the old man succumbed to the flames.

She stared at the burning body, thinking about her daughter. Justice was finally served for her and this made tears form in her eyes. The body burned itself out and she returned to the village. People were still running about in fear or were watching their lives smolder into ashes.

Van Helsing managed to break away from the devastating images and feelings long enough to bring the witch responsible down to the ground. When he realized she was just a young girl…the hunter had some sympathy.

"Go…go on get out of here!"

Sarah was confused. She didn't understand why the monster hunter was being so merciful. Slowly she backed away from him and ran out of the woods and into the village to find Jezebel.

"That's a lot of power for a young girl," he shook his head and walked back to the cabin.

As he came upon the cabin he let out a curse. The door was busted off the hinges. He kept his crossbow ready not knowing who had been inside.

"What the hell…" Gabe could see Dryden's back as he laid on the floor and something or someone was next to him. "GET UP!" he shouted at the vampire.

Dryden shook at the hunter's voice and he felt Brooke stirring next to him. This situation was about to get a little confusing…and possibly deadly. Slowly he obeyed and stood up.

"I can explain…this isn't what you think it is."

Gabriel glared at him, "why would you say that? What have you done now?" he growled and realized who was on the floor.

"Brooke? What have you done to her?"

He put the bow down before getting on the floor and holding her in his arms. Her neck and mouth was smeared with blood and she was cold. His partner had no pulse.

"YOU KILLED HER?" He shouted at Dryden.

"No…worse…" he admitted sorrowfully.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked up into Gabriel's face, "an angel? You're so bright."

"No, no it's me," he frowned confused. "Tell me what happened."

"Oh," she smiled. "Gabriel." Brooke paused. "They knew…they knew all along. Some spell made Dryden go crazy and he bit me…it wasn't him. I thought…I thought I died again."

"Again?" This made no sense to him unless she knew everything. "Brooke, look at me."

Van Helsing lifted her top lip and her new fangs shined in the moonlight. Gently he let go of her and flew at Dryden.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!" He grabbed the vampire by the neck and held him against the wall.

"I was trying to save her. I didn't know what else to do…I couldn't control myself. Please believe me Van Helsing; I'd never wish to hurt her," Dryden managed to say through the tight grip on his neck.

The hunter released him and couldn't believe this was happening. The witches were out of control and his partner was changed into a vampire.


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Hold Back

Chapter 7: Don't Hold Back

When she got back to the village there were still people were trying to flee. Jezebel got the other witches together and they formed a tight circle. Quickly they started to chant. No sooner had the ground slowly trembled…it rumbled...louder and LOUDER.

A large crack in the earth opened wide and it ran towards their cemetery. Grave markers fell over and wooden caskets rose to the surface. These were the chosen. These were the men and women of the wrongly accused, the bitter, the victimized, and the vengeful.

They screamed as the dead rose. After dusting themselves off, the dead found whatever weapons they could grab and attacked anyone in their path.

"GET OUT!" Van Helsing shouted at Dryden.

The vampire was trying to provide comfort for Brooke in her weakened state. He shook his head no...refusing to leave the newborn vampire.

"It would be easy for me to kill you right here…but you did save her life. In exchange I'm letting you go. Meet me at the Vatican in a week's time; if I can't reverse it then I'll let you have her."

The vampire kissed her forehead and backed away. "Remember...she still hasn't gone through all the changes," he sighed. "Sounds like a deal," he said shaking his hand. After taking one last look at Brooke he left the cabin.

Gabriel knelt down next to her sorrowfully, "as long as you don't drink human blood there is still a chance I can reverse it."

Brooke got up and headed for a bucket that was in the corner of the room. She threw up just about everything that was in stomach. A glance in the bucket revealed a black inky liquid that only made her vomit more. It felt like dying to her and literally that's what was taking place.

This was what Dryden had warned him about. Brooke's body was ridding of body fluids in preparation for blood- the only fluid a vampire needed to survive. Meanwhile, Gabriel had other issues to deal with…the witches were creating chaos and taking lives. Now the hunter wished the vampire was here to baby sat while he took care things.

"Stay here…don't you dare leave this cabin for ANY reason, do you hear me? I can help you Brooke, but the less human contact you have right now, the better off you'll be."

She wiped her mouth and looked over at him, "I'm not an idiot…I know what drinking blood will do, but after so long I won't be able to control it. Just go- burn the witches."

He chuckled, "don't worry, they'll pay for this."

The hunter put his hat back on and headed out to the village. It didn't take long for him to encounter the scene…or the smell. It was one of the most horrible things his nose had ever encountered. The stench of rotting bodies walking about would make anyone pass out. The combination of that and burning wood and metal made it worse.

He shot his gun at the horrid creatures, but nothing happened.

"Never seen anything like it…" he stared in disbelief as the angry creature that resembled a person ran at him.

Van Helsing switched to something more dramatic as he dug through the bag he was carrying over his shoulder. The hunter pulled out a curved Mongolian broadsword. Never before had he the opportunity to use it until now.

With one swoop he was able to slice off the head of the creature that soon turned to ash.

"That's interesting…effective and not as messy as I anticipated."

Once he destroyed all of the walking dead, he came upon the circle of witches. Their chanting was now directed towards him. Gabe dropped the sword and fell to the ground at their mercy.

Jezebel left the circle and picked up the sword, "hunter…you've done well, but alas you've failed. A coven is stronger than one…we are stronger than many. Your head will be a warning to them not to disturb us again. Are you ready to die Gabriel Van Helsing?"

The witch held the sword up high over his head ready to strike him down.

Brooke appeared behind the witch through the darkness.

"Are you?" She snapped the high priestess's neck and took the sword from her dead hand before she fell to the ground.

Brooke wielded the sword at the coven that watched in horror.

"Don't do it…they were just taking orders," he encouraged her not to kill the others.

"You don't understand…they did nothing, so they deserve the same fate," her voice was cold, her movements were calculated.

She moved with enhanced speed…slicing and dicing the witches as they tried to scatter and hide. They were all in too much of a panic to try any magick against her.

The rest of the villagers were just as afraid of her…when they saw her teeth they knew exactly what she was. What they couldn't believe was…why a vampire was using a sword and not draining them of blood.

"That's enough Brooke!" he shouted at her and tried to take the sword, but she pushed him away.

Once the last witch was sliced in half through her torso, Brooke dropped the sword. She had blood on her clothes, her hands, and even splatter across her face. Her adrenaline was going and the smell of blood was arousing and intoxicating to her senses.

The witches would no longer be useful in helping Brooke and this was exactly what he was afraid of. Van Helsing quickly went back to bag to dig for something.

She dropped to the ground and breathed in the blood that covered the dirt. When she looked up she hissed with her fangs out and lunged at the curious crowd of brave onlookers.

Van Helsing aimed a mini crossbow at Brooke and fired a unique dart right at the top of her spine. The newborn vampire dropped to the ground unconscious before she could even lay a finger on them.

"That was too close," he breathed a sigh of relief and took his sword and carried her on his back before picking up his bag and setting off into the woods.

Dawn was fast approaching when they arrived at the cabin. They would have to settle for a small shed off to the side of the cabin. It was dirty and smelly, but it was dark and that's all that mattered.

Meanwhile, Van Helsing had the daylight hours to figure out how to cure her. He knew that if he couldn't cure her by sundown she would be lost to him forever.


	8. Chapter 8: Choose Life or Death

Chapter 8: Choose Life or Death

Van Helsing raided the witch's coven home when he realized they left everything behind. It seemed like they had all the materials necessary to make the potion. Perhaps it was in case one of their own got bitten in the process of capturing the vampires.

He wondered how they knew of it. The hunter thought only the Holy Order knew the secret, and he learned of from Carl.

Once he left and headed back to the cabin it was nearly sundown. The ingredients were mixed in a pot and boiled over a fire. There was one thing missing…the last ingredient on his mental list: hair from the vampire that bit her. Dryden.

Gabriel Van Helsing unleashed a curse that could be heard a mile away. Dryden could have been anywhere by then.

He took a seat and wondered what Carl would have done. His old friend always had a way of calming him down during times of distress…he probably would have told him to have faith. Gabe knew that faith wasn't going to help Brooke. So he did what he could…wait and hope that Dryden didn't listen to him. Perhaps the lovesick vampire couldn't leave his new child behind. It was possible the vampire wouldn't trust the monster hunter.

His eyes felt heavy as he walked to the shed and stood out front. Just then an idea came to him. Thinking back to Dracula, he remembered that vampires have a mental connection to their makers. In this case, if he harmed Brooke…Dryden would know of it immediately. Van Helsing was now counting on the fact that he would come back as quick as possible to help her.

A sound was coming from inside the shed as Brooke woke up. He opened the door realizing she'd still be groggy from the dart.

"Hey, how do you feel?"

Brooke emerged from the dark shed and looked around, "I feel alive…heavy…and hungry. _Really_ hungry. Did you figure out the cure?"

He shook his head no, "which means…I have to take care of this a different way."

Gabriel wrapped large silver chains around her neck…the ones that used to belong to the witches.

She hissed in pain, "What the hell are you doing!"

"Fixing the problem. If I let you go the Order will only send another hunter after you, so I'm going to kill you myself."

Van Helsing was hurting inside seeing her in so much pain, but he knew that if Brooke felt threatened…Dryden would come back. If he told Brooke the plan it wouldn't be natural or as powerful. So he kept a serious face…a murderous look in his eye to convince her.

She used her new power to push him off of her. Brooke fell to the floor and yelled as the silver chains weighed her down…if only she could touch them and remove them, but the pain was too much.

Brooke was scared. She didn't want to die…again. If anything she hoped her friend was joking, but he looked very serious. Baring her fangs she looked at him…blood would have made her strong enough to take him down. Now those vampire instincts were kicking in as Gabe now turned into an enemy.

He got up and stood over her as it seemed she wasn't able to get up. Van Helsing took out the sword he had used earlier…he held it up over her head.

Dryden seemed to fly through the air as he tackled Gabe to the ground.

"You promised!" he growled and ripped the sword from his hands and threw it on the other side of the room.

"Dryden! Stop." Gabe stopped moving and put his hands up in surrender. He rubbed the back of his neck once Dryden let him go.

The vampire let go of him and grabbed a towel. He twisted the chains off her neck and held her in his arms, "shhh, it's okay. Have you fed yet?"

Brooke had tears in her eyes as he pulled the chains off her. "I don't remember…maybe?" She looked up at him confused as she was recovering the trauma.

"Charming," Van Helsing pulled some brown hairs from Dryden's head. "That's all I needed."

He looked over his shoulder and watched the hunter leave the cabin to tend to a boiling pot on a fire.

She could feel her neck healing as she cuddled into Dryden's arms. The young vampire felt safe…like she was in bed and no one would harm her again. It was almost childlike, but Brooke couldn't help but feel this way.

"Why did he hurt me? Van Helsing would never do something like that to me. I think something is wrong with him. He said he couldn't cure me, so then he was going to kill me!"  
>He kissed the top of her head, "jealousy? Maybe he's afraid of losing you? I don't know how the hunter thinks, but I can tell by the sound of his heartbeat that he still has feelings for you."<p>

Van Helsing returned with a cup full of a thick black fluid.

Dryden held Brooke protectively as he came closer…even he was sort of confused. One minute Gabriel was ready to slice her head off, and the next he was bringing her something to drink.

"Drink it," he said holding it to her. "I needed his hair and I knew the only way to get him here fast enough was to threaten you. Luckily it worked."

The vampire maker relaxed realizing he had been fooled. It was a good strategy though, that he admired. What bothered him was the fear and pain he caused Brooke in the process.

Brooke took the cup and knew exactly what it was…it was the cure. Now that he had it she was uncertain about taking it. The cure meant she would simply go back to life as a hunter and would never be able to see Dryden again. If she didn't take the cure…she would eventually kill and feed, then spend the rest of her life being hunted the Holy Order.

She could feel them watching her every move. Brooke was very hesitant about what to do. She was happy with Dryden…and now she was completely afraid of Van Helsing- even though he was only trying to help her.

Her hands held the cup to her lips…as much as she wanted this- killing innocent people was not something she desired. Brooke drank the yucky substance down and nearly threw it all up right then and there.

Despite this rejected he held her tight as she started to convulse. It didn't surprise him to see she had taken the cure. Even though he wanted her all to himself- Dryden knew being a vampire wasn't something she ever wanted.

Van Helsing breathed a sigh of relief and left the room to clean up. He knew this was going to change things between them, but it was probably for the best. Part of him was also happy that Dryden understood this…because the last thing he wanted was to take on a vampire after the events of last night.

Once the horses were packed, he went back inside to see Brooke sleeping on the floor and the vampire brushing her hair out of her face.

"We're taking off…." Van Helsing picked her up and put her on a horse. "I don't normally do this…but…thanks for saving her life."

Van Helsing wasn't stupid. Even though Dryden was the one who bit her- he knew the vampire was under the enchantments of the witches.

The old vampire cracked a smile, "You're welcome Van Helsing, but I did it for her and no one else. She deserves a better life. Vampirism would have never suited her anyway."

"You got that right," he added and put on his hat once he got on his horse. "Never met a vampire like you, but I think you'll understand when I say let's never cross paths again."

"I understand," his smile faded and he approached Brooke's horse. Dryden gave one last kiss on the sleeping woman's cheek before running off. Secretly he knew they'd see each other again.

"Yah!" Gabriel shouted at the horse and the two took off out the woods.

They had been riding for a few hours before the horse stopped at the docks. The moon was still bright, but within a few hours it would be dawn. Brooke didn't remember getting on a horse, but she did remember throwing up and Dryden holding her. Brooke looked around as if hoping he was with them…of course he couldn't be. For now she kept her eyes away from Gabriel's…refusing to look at him. Brooke might never admit it, but she already missed Dryden. A small part of her wanted that freedom.


	9. Chapter 9: Unraveling

Chapter 9: Unraveling

Their journey seemed to end right where it began, but so much had changed. Brooke looked better…healthier and she wasn't speaking or even looking at him. Both hunters seemed be lacking sleep as they walked into the Holy Order with tattered, bloody, sweaty and smelly clothes. Once inside, anyone who happened to be near them instantly turned their head to prevent themselves from inhaling their unique perfume.

For Van Helsing this was a far cry from their last mission…rushing her up the stairs as Brooke appeared lifeless in his arms. The vampire incident they decided to keep between them and that was just standard protocol; the less the Order knew the better. Besides, all Cardinal Jinette cared about was if the witches were taken care of…he never really asked for the details.

Brooke went straight to the baths to clean up and put fresh clothes on. She found it strange how quickly her body healed after being given the antidote. The last time she had seen that treatment given, the man was in bed with illness for two weeks. There were a lot of things on her mind…The connection she had with Dryden, the strange events she had been seeing that felt so real, and just the total madness of those witches.

"Good work Van Helsing. You did what you had to in order to get the job done. Next time, don't wait so long to strike." The Cardinal stated as he rose from his chair.

"How did you-?" Gabe's face turned pale.

"After the last time, did you really think I'd send you two on a mission without some oversight? And yes…I've been informed on everything." He grinned and put a hand on the hunter's shoulder, "relax, you did the right thing. Had she of fed they would have terminated her. But all is well my friend! Tomorrow night I encourage you both to attend a ball. Prominent members of society will be there and they've asked for some extra security. It's a different kind of mission, but I hope you and Ms. De Alkincoats will have some much needed social time."

Gabe released a heavy sigh before agreeing with him. As much as he hated these so called social missions…he would enjoy the free food and wine. Lots of wine. However, this also meant spending another evening with Brooke…during a time he knew she'd want to stay as far apart from him as possible. It still irritated him how much she cared about the vampire. Every time he got closer to her- Dryden would always come between them.

As he walked to her room he noticed her door closed halfway. Since threatening her life, the two really hadn't spoken and she seemed weary of him.

"Brooke? I got a message from the Cardinal. He wants us to attend a ball tomorrow night."

She had just come out of the shower when she heard Gabriel. It scared her at first…she still sort of felt threatened by him, and in time she would get over the fact.

"Alright…sounds like one of those testing missions. He probably wants you to go…but figures you'd look like an idiot without a date."

He laughed, "you sure about that? He knows about Dryden…and what happened on the mission. Turns out we were being watched the entire time."

"Serious?" She held the towel around herself tighter. All of these things came to mind...rules broken and so on. "I'm gonna kick his holy ass someday. Nice and slow…see if God saves him then."

"Brooke!" he rushed to stop her before anyone else happened to hear. Those words! That was what he loved about her. "He didn't sound upset or anything...Just said if I hadn't of cured you, they would have killed you."

"Well, that's good to know. Actually, there are a lot things I'd like to know. I saw some things…things I don't remember, but at the same time they felt familiar. We were fighting…and I got hurt really bad. It's hard to describe."

Gabe was a little uncomfortable as she started to change her clothes in front of him. Brooke didn't seem to mind it…but he turned around to give her some privacy.

"What's wrong? You've never had an issue seeing me naked when we shared a bed," she laughed.

He ignored her and started to explain what he swore he never would.

"You were on a mission before this one. You were missing for a long time…the Holy Order had sent others before you, but they met a worse fate. They sent me to finish the mission fearing you were dead. I found you….injured but alive. It was now you, Carl, and I on a new mission." He paused to see how she was reacting.

"We were outnumbered… Carl had been taken and killed, but we were on a rescue mission in hopes that he was still alive. You were getting sicker by the hour, only I didn't know it. Brooke, you lied to me- you told me you were taking care of the wound, but you weren't. Always so stubborn. By the time I had a chance to see it again, the wound was black…the infection was spreading throughout your body like the plague. No doctors would touch you- superstitious bastards. By the time I got you here, you were near death. They said no medicine could cure you in time. They talked about euthanizing you! I refused to let you die. Father Francis held a solution…a potion that would heal you, but had side effects: memory loss, healing abilities, and an ageless appearance."

Brooke rested her hands on a table and looked down in shock. She didn't know whether to believe him or not, but his story was so detailed that it had to be true. Now it all was starting to make sense…the images she saw and the healing.

"A magical potion? Even if I do believe you…you lied to me. Get out..." she whispered but Van Helsing didn't move. "I said GET OUT!"

This wasn't the reaction he had been expecting, but he obeyed. "I'm sorry for not telling you…Father Francis said it was for the best, and for once I agreed with him."

Brooke shook her head. She couldn't believe he had kept this from her...and of course he would be somehow involved.

"Don't tell anyone else, alright?" He said to her before walking out.

She closed the door behind him and went out through a back door. Within a few minutes she was outside the Vatican…roaming the streets with just a knife on her. She needed to get away from that place. She needed time to think and absorb…and maybe even remember. Brooke knew just the woman who could help her.

Gabriel returned to his own living quarters to take a shower and prepare for a real dinner. To be honest, the food and hot water were the only reasons he liked staying there…it damn well wasn't for the company or mass. At dinner, Brooke's seat remained empty and it worried him. He excused himself and took off on horseback to find her.

She sat down at the wooden table behind a beaded curtain. It was dimly lit by candles and smelled of burning sage. The smoke was sitting just above her head.

This was a woman who knew…saw things. The Vatican secretly consulted her advice from time and time.

Within a few more minutes she emerged. Her garb fit the room like a painting…she belonged in this element and Brooke couldn't picture her anywhere else. This woman was unlike the others…she didn't use a magic ball or a deck of cards.

"I've been waiting for you…you're a few minutes late," she said as she sat down across from her.

"Uhm…sorry?" Brooke looked into her eyes and noticed one of them was white and cloudy.

"Don't apologize. You're here and that's all that matters. My name is Rachelle, and you must be Brooke de Alkincoats. An heir of such a high society family in Lancashire, yet in the absence of your parents and brother you've found yourself here. Such a woman would have been married with many children by now in a comfy estate, but instead you arm yourself with weapons and sleep on a cot." She looked into her eyes, "but that's not the reason you're here. No. You want to see what you have forgotten. What was not long ago, but lies out of reach. The magick saved your life…you seem to doubt such magick exists, but it does and it can come with some unfortunate consequences. Are you sure you wish to see it? Feel it? Experience this traumatic past again?"

It only took a few minutes for her decide that this was what she wanted. Brooke felt like something was missing and this would fill that void, no matter how horrible it was. She had to know.

"Yes. I need to know."

Rachelle sighed, "Very well…"

The woman stood up and returned to the table half an hour later with an old cup.

"Come," she motioned Brooke. "This will let you see what you seek to know, and then some."

Brooke laid down on a bed took the cup. She wasn't sure what Rachelle meant by "then some"; she was too desperate to care and drank the contents quickly. It tasted terrible…worse than the black mixture she drank to cure her vampirism. Within seconds the world around her went black and she went to the beginning….the snow, the cold, the monster, and the chase.

It was like reliving everything…she was there seeing things through her own eyes, but she had no control over what she said or did. It felt like days were passing, however it really had only been minutes.

Then, once back at the Vatican, things started to change. Suddenly she found herself in a dress at a ball. Brooke looked around and realized this was what Van Helsing told her about. She looked out in the crowd and saw Dryden, but Van Helsing took her gloved hand and pulled her away. Just at that moment there was an explosion. The entire room shook and fireball rose up to the ceiling looking to escape. It was pure chaos as people fled for the nearest exit in their beautifully large gowns.

She broke away from Gabriel and went to find Dryden. It was impossible to find anyone as there was a sea of panicked faces.

Rachelle slapped Brooke on the face and got her to wake up.

"That will be seven hundred shillings."

"Wha?" Brooke was groggy as she sat up and saw the woman with her hand out. "Put it on the Vatican's account…they'll owe me for this."

The woman huffed, but seemed pleased none the less and showed her to the door.

Brooke staggered outside and wandered the streets like a drunk lunatic as she talked to herself.

"The pain…" she reminisced. "The explosion…Dryden…all those people. Who would do something like that?"

Van Helsing noticed some people staring a woman that was wandering around in the square. He grinned seeing Brooke…even though she was acting strange. The hunter dismounted his horse and tied it to a light pole in order to approach her.

"Time to come home," he took her by the arm and walked her back to his horse.

"I saw it…everything! Carl's body, saving you, my insides rotting away. I also saw the ball we're attending…Someone is going to blow it up."

He didn't smell any alcohol on her, but that didn't mean she wasn't taking something else; although, she seemed to know more details about their previous mission.

"Let's get some sleep and we'll talk about it in the morning."

To Be Continued….

Completed: September 4, 2011


End file.
